Silver Moon
by TsukiWashi
Summary: When a new family, the Seibel's, move in, the Cullens and the wolf pack realize that they are not the only things out of fairy tales. With a war coming they will need help from the strange family, and the even stranger girl.
1. Part 1 Home

"SKYE! GET UP YOU LAZY GIRL! YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Grumbling, I sat up. It took me a couple of minutes to realize my older brother, Al, was yelling at me. Thought my oak door, which was _said _to block out noise. It's a lie. I could hear Al loud and clear. Sighing, and ignoring him right now, I looked at the clock. 6:26Am. "AHHH!" Jumping out of bed I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. Bumping into Al in the hallway, I, again, ignored him as he still yelled at me. Taking a quick shower, I got dressed and hurriedly did my black with blue tint hair and put it a pony tail. It took all of 5 minutes for me to put on my black and purple shirt, gray skinny jeans, and my favorite All Star shoes. As I walked down stairs, I ran into my other older brother, Leo. I wrinkled my nose as a smell came from his from. "I see you already turned your room into a science project. Wonderful." He just smiled and headed down the stairs, be behind him. Mom was at the kitchen table, head down, air of depressedness around her. I tried not to laugh. She must have tried to cook again. Our mother wasn't the best cook, but she could take down a bear with nothing but her foot, which she has done before, and it was by CHOICE. So our mom is crazy and our dad is the best cook EVER. I began to daydream as I smelled food. Sitting across from my mom, I laid down my head until 5 minutes later my dad brought in food. "WHOOT!" Everyone smiled at me. Dad had made this breakfast HUGE. I eat like wolves.

SKIP: FORKS HIGH SCHOOL

And in one corner we have the Cullens. Oh, and Bella. They were doing what everybody else in Forks High was doing; waiting for the new kid. There were 3, but only one was going to the high school. A new Ford Sport Trac pulled up, the windows tinted and the nice dark blue paint shinned. The passenger door opened and everyone stopped.


	2. Part 2 School Surpirse

Forks High; Parking Lot.

Bella was standing on the left of Edward, in front of Alice, who was next to Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Looking at the road, she sighed. She wanted to meet the new girl that was coming today. Everyone was talking about her, even the Cullen's. Bella wasn't listening until she heard Alice say; "I can't see her." Everybody froze, and slowly turned to Alice. Edward, being a mind-reader and all, could see what was seeing. Bricks. Walls. A locked safe. Something buried, deep within the ground. Edward wrinkled his nose, and Alice furrowed her brow. "Strange. It's not the same as with the wolves, when I get nothing but darkness, like they're not there." Alice brow furrowed more. "This is like someone is _blocking_ me, like they don't _want_ me to see." "Is that even possible?" Alice just shrugged at Edwards's question. "Maybe your vision isn't what it used to be." Alice, as nice as she is, gave a glare to Rosalie. Bella turned when she heard a car pull up. Next to them was a new Ford Sport Trac, bass playing loud. *Huh..That truck looks familiar.* Shaman's Harvest DRAGONFLY played as the passenger door opened. "Remember!" A female voice called. "Yeah yeah, just get to class before you late!" A male voice replied. A door slammed and the truck drove away. In its place was a girl taller than average but not freakishly tall. Her shoulder length black hair tied in a pony tail. Black skinny jeans were over blue All Stars and a silver crescent moon shaped pendent hung on a belt loop. A long light gray sweatshirt that said "If we learned from our mistakes, I'd be a genus right now." Was on and a blue messenger bag slung over her shoulders with many buttons from many bands. She sighed, and turned. Her bright blue eyes widened as she saw Bella. She broke out in a wide grin, and Bella finally knew why this girl was so familiar. The two screamed (or squealed) and ran and hugged. After nearly killing each other, Bella walked over with the girl, arm in arm, both grinning madly. "Guys, I'd like to introduce an old friend from Phoenix, Skye Seibel. Skye, this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie." They nodded, or in Alice's case waved, as their name was called. Except for Rosalie, who kinda glared, but not really. Skye smiled at them. "Pleased to meet yourselves." Emmett, being as blunt as he is, grinned at Skye. "So, new girl, how strong are you?" She smiled even more at the question. "Well. I beat the guys at my old school, but then again, they were wimps." Bella sighed. "Still getting into fits huh?" Skye put a hand to her heart, mock hurt in her voice. "Why Bella! I would never do such a thing!...Unless they realllly pissed me off~" Bella shivered at the thought of Skye kicking guys. Turning to Emmet, Bella said "Skye's more violent then you. Way more." Putting a finger to her chin she nodded. "In fact, given her way, she would probably blow up anyone she didn't like." Skye grinned. "Bella, I only blow people up if I love them." The Cullen's did an anime sweat drop. Skye, on the other hand, just hummed and smiled and looked around the school. "Well, isn't this is small, cozy place?" Alice, although still wondering about earlier, became her happy self again. "Forks High is one of the biggest building in Forks." Skye gave a little 'oh' at the fact. Before someone could say anything, the bell rang. Skye grinned again. (the cullen's were starting to think she did that a lot) She turned, waved to them, then start skipping to the office. "Is she normally that weird?" Edward asked Bella as she watched Skye go. She just smiled. "You have no idea how weird she really is. Trust me, it took me awhile to get used to that."

Sorry it took so long…Life happened.

Oh, and this takes place after Bella got Edward back from Itaily.

AND.

Jasper and Alice are NOT TOGETHER.

But don't worry Alice fans, I have someone in mind for her.

See you on the horizon-


	3. Part 3 of Castle's and Classes

Skye's first class was History, with Mr. Updike and Rosalie. Walking in, she spotted Rosalie almost immediately; she was pretty hard to miss. Rosalie was also still kinda-glaring at her. Skye didn't know whether she hated her or was just like this to everybody. Regardless, Skye sat by a girl who introduced herself as Angela, who was very nice and explained that Rosalie does that to everyone. When Mr. Updike walked in, which was four minutes after the bell, he asked if the 'new student' would introduce herself. Smiling, Skye stood. "I'm Skye." ….Then she sat down again. The teacher was about to say something, but Skye smiled in way that wasn't a smile. "Uh…Alright then! Today we will began on chapter six, which is page…." Skye was barely listening; she's gone through this all already. When she moved to Japan about 5 years ago, she was taught a higher-learning, making this way too easy for her. She started drawing in her notebook, making little clouds. Pretty soon she had drawn a moon, some clouds, some stars, and a castle. "Whoa." Turning to her left, Angela started at her 'little' drawing. (it honestly took up the whole page..) "That's really good Skye." Skye smiled and gave a little thanks. "Are you doing the art class?" Shaking her head, Skye told Angela she's joining the dance club. When Angela asked why, she said "Because they need someone to liven things up!" _Ring!_ "Well," stated Angel as they were both going to their next class. "I think you should be in the newspaper or something" Nodding, Skye waved bye as she tried to find her next class. "Who do you have next?" Skye jumped a little at the voice. "Jasper! You shouldn't scare people like that!" Smiling softly, he apologized. "Well?" "Oh. That's right." Digging her schedule out of her pocket she looked at second period. "English Literature with Ms. Décane.…Her name sounds odd." Still smiling a small smile, he just nodded. Walking into the room, Skye grinned. "Do I smell green tea?"

Sorry this isn't long….

As always, review review~

See you on the horizion-


End file.
